


Love Locker

by Peony_Lilly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Partners to Lovers, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peony_Lilly/pseuds/Peony_Lilly
Summary: Miya Atsumu is a loser.Who knows, the miserable love life of Miya Atsumu would change someday. His heart has been broken so many times. He is hopeless about love. Until one day, a certain little thing in the locker room changes the whole game.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 191





	1. The Change

**Author's Note:**

> Who is excited for October 2nd??? Can't wait to meet the boys 😆🥰💙🧡

The locker room is still quiet because there's no one there other than this setter. Miya Atsumu, the main setter of MSBY always tries his best to come early to each practice.

He started doing this after his heart was broken by the fact that Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio are official in a relationship. Yes, they're dating.

 _"I'm the one who can pull his maximum abilities. I'm the one who can understand Hinata well. Not that Tobio-Kun. He even always argues and kicks Hinata,"_ he remembers he grumbled to his twin brother Osamu.

It was on the day when the whole universe has known Kageyama confessed to Hinata. The latter accepted his former partner's love happily and without thinking, because in fact he has been in love with Kageyama as well since their fresh year in Karasuno.

Honestly, Osamu is tired listening to this dialog being replayed over and over like a broken tape. Long ago when Atsumu told him that he has a crush on Hinata, he had warned his twin brother that the orange already has someone in his heart.

Everyone knew, well except Hinata and Kageyama themselves, the duo have been in love at each other but in a weird way. They keep arguing, kicking, punching, teasing, but always praising and supporting each other in a weird way, again. Yeah, they have their on way to show affection. Literally the freak duo.

Atsumu finally can accept it. And he decides he want to move on. All that missery was in his past. He won't look back.

.

Atsumu has done his routine to arrive earlier to practice for almost six months. Actually, after 2 months of his broken heart. Now, he assumes he had moved on, totally. But as he found that this routine is so positive for his game so he continues to do it until now.

 _"It gives me some extra time to think some new strategies for each of my spikers, Bokkun,"_ he said it when Bokuto kept asking him whe he is so persistent with his practice lately.

Being a main setter means he has to analyze his team mates. Each of his team mates is unique. Of course, Hinata is his most favorite. He had pined for him since his second year, when Atsumu saw Hinata's abilities with Karasuno, well especily with Tobio. But he didn't know that Hinata's heart has been tied endlessly to Tobio as well. And he was too stubborn when his twin brother warned him about it.

Not only because of the romantic issue, he was infatuated by Hinata's talent as well.

But, again, it's all in the past. He had moved on.

Lately, Atsumu has a crush on someone new. Unconciously, everyday he realizes, this crush is harder to be approached than Hinata. This man who stole his heart is totally a different person. He is smart, he is tactical, but always preserves his energy, avoids non essensial talks, and he is a germaphobe.

The last reason is the most difficult for Atsumu. Everyone knew Atsumu is a bubly and a touchy person. He usually uses some gestures and affection when talk to others. But, his respect and caring for this man make him tries his best to refrain his affection and hold back every touch he wants to give.

This special man is Sakusa Kiyoomi. He is such an introverted person. He always barricades himself from the others. So, what makes him so special to Atsumu?

He has powerful abilites, he was one of the top spikers in Japan. But the most special is his beautiful eyes. Not to mention his unique face feature.

Although he always puts on a mask, Atsumu can see his beauty through his eyes. His heart always beats faster and his mind is going crazy everytime Sakusa stares at him.

Somehow, he is grateful because Sakusa can make him forget about his broken heart for Hinata. But not totally, because with Sakusa, Atsumu can't express his feeling freely. He always hides and keeps his feeling towards Sakusa just to himself.

One day, Atsumu heard that Sakusa has a crush on Ushijima Wakatoshi since a long ago. Who knows the aces were old friends.

 _"Heart has broken for many times,_ " he sighed when he visited Osamu that night as he heard of that bad news. It's his routine. Everytime he was sad or upset or angry, he would come to his twin brother.

Osamu was so used to it so he would always kept silent and let Atsumu grumbled like a broken radio.

After the whole miserable days, deep down in his heart Atsumu feels guilty to his twin brother for always bothering him to listen to his painful love life. So, he makes his mind.

He decides that he will focus only on his game. He won't flirt to anyone, let alone Sakusa Kiyoomi. He won't let his heart affects his professional life. And doesn't want to set his expectation highly.

He sticks to his own commitment.

Apparently, his promise and new demeanors start to function. Slowly but sure, Miya Atsumu has changed.

Like this morning. As he puts on all of his gears for practice, he cassually walks towards the court without realizing that Sakusa Kiyoomi is literally standing next to him in the locker room.

Usually, he would say _hi_ and flirted. He would tease Sakusa until the latter stared at him like he wants to kill the blond.

 _"Omi-Kun, ye're look so good today. Ready to spike my love, oops i mean my set?"_ Ladies and gentleman, Miya-dork-Atsumu.

 _"I would love to spike your face, Miya,"_ was a template answer from Sakusa with his flat cold tone and untbothered face.

It always happended that way. 

But not today.

Sakusa Kiyoomi realizes something different with the setter. Atsumu barely looks or even glances at him. His eyes are only at the game. Today, the focus in his eyes somehow makes Sakusa feels something weird in his heart. _What is it? Why is he so different today?_ Sakusa keeps asking in his mind.

Sakusa's weird feeling is getting stronger everytime Atsumu proposes a new strategy on their games. Sakusa knows Atsumu is a smart man. He is tactical as well. But today is different, _what is it?_ He stares at Atsumu who is seriously discussing a new tactic with their coach.

Sakusa can see determination in Atsumu's eyes. He is so ambitious and focus. 

After the mandatory practice is over and everyone starts leaving the court, Atsumu is still practicing by his own, alone. He is practicing his serve. Atsumu is the runner up for best serve in Japan. Who is the first? Of course it is The King, Kageyama Tobio.

Before walking into the locker room, Sakusa glances once again to the serious Atsumu. _Why is he so different?_ He keeps asking. _Aarghh, nevermind, why do i even bother?_ He curses himself.

After took his fresh shower, and made sure all of his belongings are packed, Sakusa is so ready to go home. As he walks across the court, he stares at Atsumu who is still practicing his serve alone. Sakusa sighs and walks away.

Before get in to his car, he realizes he forget his key. He tries to look for it in his bag. And suddenly, he remembers it is still in his locker. He remembers he put it in the locker before using his lint roller and he forgot to take it back.

 _Damn, it must be because Miya Atsumu keeps invading my mind and distracting my focus._ He grumbles internally.

He decides to go back to the locker room anyway. Although it's far enough to walk again from the parking lot to the locker room and vice versa, he has no choice. He prefers to walk back to the locker room than take a commuter and cramping with many people in the crowded trainm. _No, thank you,_ Sakusa makes his mind. So he goes back.

He walks through the empty corridor. And he finally arrives at the court. He finds no one there. Means, Atsumu had finished his lonely practice. Sakusa walks across the court towards the locker room.

As he walks in, his eyes catch Atsumu who has finished his shower. He only puts on a black boxer brief. He exposes his toned back, toned torso with toned pecks and abs. But the thing that makes Sakusa holds his breath and bites bis lower lip is Atsumu's thighs. 

Sakusa used to see his thighs due to they always wear black short on the court. But, the sight now is totally different because Atsumu doesn't wear anything else other than the black boxer brief.

"Omi, you forgot something?" Atsumu asks him from his own locker.

"My key," Sakusa replies nonchalantly.

"Oh," Atsumu continues his own business in his locker.

 _Usually, you would tease me. Why are you so calm today? Not that i like being teased, not at all. But it's getting weird in my heart. Because you change so suddenly._ Internally, Sakusa keeps wondering.

There's no sound. They keep doing their things silently. It's so quiet. Then, after found his key, Sakusa is about to leave. He glances for the last time at Atsumu who starts dressing up.

"Uhm, i'm leaving first, Miya," Sakusa tries to be polite as a fellow team mate. Actually, they have known each other since long ago. They even joined All Japan Youth Camp together. They had against each other in any National Tournaments.

"Uh, okay," Atsumu replies. And that's it. No additional answer. Let alone teasing. Nothing more.

 _That's it?_ Sakusa is confused now. Deep down in his heart, _somehow he wants to ask Atsumu. Why do you change so suddenly? Why are you this calm? What makes you this mysterious now?_

Then Sakusa shakes his head _. Ah why do i bother?_ He makes his mind. He starts to walk away. After a few steps before leaving the door, he stops. He turns back.

"Miya, is something wrong?" _Damn it!_ He curses. His lips betrayed himself. He can't believe his own lips now. 

"Uh? It's fine," Atsumu replies casually.

Sakusa regrets he asked. So he decides it's better to leave soon. As he takes a first step, Atsumu calls his name.

"Omi," Atsumu smiles, "Thanks anyway." He still smiles, the most sincere one. And he looks more mature now.

 _Wow, what was that? Does he always smile that good_? Sakusa gasps at that rare smile.

"Uh, no problem. I'm leaving," Sakusa tries to keep his cool and walks away. 

_What was that Kiyoomi? Why were you nervous? It's only Miya Atsumu_. He curses himself. He takes off his mask because he feels it's getting hot and he needs a fresh air.

He decides that something is wrong with himself when suddenly he found that his heart is beating faster. And that because of Miya Atsumu.


	2. I Left My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time flies. It's been a month already since Sakusa realizes Atsumu's strange change. He can't stand it anymore, so he decides to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the superlate update. I hope you enjoy this chapter 🥰😘💗💕

It keeps going. Atsumu keeps doing his new routine everyday. And it's been a month already. Sakusa can't stand it anymore. Being ignored by Atsumu in a month is too much for him.

So, Sakusa decides to talk to Atsumu after practice is over. He realizes it, being ignored by Atsumu is such a big lost for him. Although he hates it, sometimes, he prefers it if the blond teases or bothers him.

"Sakusa, keep focus on the game," Meian warns Sakusa whose mind keeps wandering lately.

"Oh, sorry, Captain," Sakusa nods to Meian. The Captain shakes his head. He smiles at the raven. He knows well each oh his team member. Especially his top members, Bokuto, Hinata, Sakusa, and Atsumu. He even knows each's personal life. He needs to know it so he can treat them well.

When they have a water break, Meian walks over to Sakusa. 

"Does something happen lately with you and Miya?" The Captain asks softly. He stares at Sakusa who is having his water from his special tumbler. As a germphobe, he always uses his own stuff and wipes in anychance.

Sakusa stares at Meian, then he glances at Atsumu. The latter is talking with Thomas about blocking. Sakusa sighs at the fact that lately Atsumu ignores him but not with the other members.

"Nothing, Cap," Sakusa looks away from Atsumu.

"So, why do you guys not talk to each other anymore?" Meian narrows his eyes at Sakusa.

"We don't. We still talk," Sakusa tries to anwer it coolly.

"Still talk but only at the court. You need to talk outside the court too," Meian grins.

"Why do you grin?" Sakusa frowns.

"I'm a captain, Sakusa. I can observe my team well. I can tell you always stealing glance at Miya. It happned often months ago, but in this mont you did it more often."

Sakusa falls silent. _Damn it, Meian! How come you're this good at observing people?_

"I just want you to know, Sakusa. Sometimes you have to put it into words and action."

"What are you talking about?"

"The one you just glanced at earlier."

Sakusa swallows. Damn, he notices it.

"I didn't glance at anyone," Sakusa drinks the water again to distract his blush.

"Keep denying. Good luck with that," Meian winks at him and walks away.

Unconciously, Sakusa glances to Atsumu again. The blond is laughing with Thomas. _He is so cute. Wait, Sakusa, hold yourself back!_

They continue to practice. And as always, Atsumu only talks to Sakusa if he wants to set a ball to him. Nothing more. 

Sakusa clenches his fist when Atsumu keeps talking more to others but not to him.

They finish the practice a couple hours later. When they're still at the benches, Meian talks to the team.

"Guys, Adler's captain just texted me, they invite us for a dinner tonight. Looks like they love the practice match yesterday, and they want to treat us."

"Wow, that's cool," Bokuto smiles brightly.

"Can't wait for the food," Hinata grins.

"Just tell 'can't wait to meet my boyfriend' you, Orange," Inunaki teases Hinata. The orange just giggles and sticks out his tongue.

"I hope everyone will join it because all of Adlers will join as well. Sakusa these words are for you because you barely join any dinner," Meian stares at Sakusa.

Sakusa sighs sharply, "Fine."

"He must be fine because he will meet his man. The Japan Canon," Thomas giggles and teases Sakusa. Some of the teams burst into laughter, but some just keep silent because somehow they realize something awkward will happen.

"Uhmm, Captain. I'm sorry i can't join this dinner," Atsumu raises his hand and talks softly.

Somehow Sakusa feels upset at the words. 

"What? But why?" Meian frowns.

"I already have a thing to do with Osamu at his store. I've promised him. Please enjoy the dinner," Atsumu smiles.

"Tsum-Tsum, come on. It won't be fun without you, Bud," Bokuto pouts.

"Sorry, Bokkun, i just have to keep my words to my brother," Atsumu speaks softly.

"Okay, fine. I hope you can join us another time," Meian sighs.

Atsumu nods, "I will."

And they start to clean and get ready for the dinner. Meanwhile Atsumu as always starts his private practice.

.

Atsumu lays down on the court as he finishes his private practice. The blond sighs sharply and closes his eyes. _I'm tired. Restraining myself to not talk to Omi-Kun is so hard. I can't stand this anymore. But, now he must be happy having dinner with Ushijima-San. He must be so happy with the man he loves._ Atsumu clenches his fists. Somehow, tear is trickling down at the corner of his eyes. 

He is so upset with his love life. He doesn't feel this bad when it's about Hinata. He could move on quickly from him. But not with Sakusa, it's different, because Atsumu knows Sakusa since their first year in high school.

 _Omi, i'm happy for you._ Atsumu wipes his tears and then he gets up. He walks towards the locker and decides to take his shower quickly.

Actually he doesn't have something to do tonight. He just made an excuse to avoid the dinner. He can't stand to see Sakusa and Ushijima in a lovey dovey gaze together.

Atsumu shighs as he takes his shower. 

A few minutes later, he finishes his shower and walks toward his locker to get dress. As he puts on his black boxerbrief, he realizes someone is standing at the door way.

He turns his head and he gasps as he sees Sakusa is standing there while leaning on to the wall. The raven is looking at Atsumu seriously.

"Omi?" Atsumu mutters.

"Yes, it's me," Sakusa answers flatly. He is still wearing his mask.

"Did you forget something at your locker?" Atsumu stops get dressing. 

"Yes," Sakusa takes off his mask while still staring at Atsumu.

"Oh, i see. You should be at the dinner now," Atsumu looks away from the raven and takes his black pants.

"You should too," Sakusa walks over to Atsumu.

The latter frowns and stares at Sakusa, "You heard when i said i have something to do with my brother," Atsumu speaks softly.

"No, you don't. I've asked Osamu and he said you two don't have any plan today," Sakusa is standing before the blond now. He crosses his arms.

Atsumu's eyes wide open. He holds his breath. _What? Omi-Kun asked my brother?_

"Why do you care?" Atsumu looks away from Sakusa.

"Because we're team mates," Sakusa speaks flatly.

Atsumu clenches his fist. _So, it's just a team mate, huh? I see._ He smiles bitterly.

"Well, thanks for caring about your team mate," Atsumu puts on his black pants.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakusa speaks louder this time. He can't stand this anymore.

Atsumu zips on his pants and looks at Sakusa, "Does it look like there's something wrong with me?"

"It's been a month. You keep avoiding me. You keep ignoring me. What's my fault?" Sakusa raises his voice now.

Atsumu widens his eyes. He doesn't know Sakusa realizes all of it. 

Atsumu smiles bitterly, "No. It's my fault instead."

"What do you mean?"

"I do know you have a crush on someone else but i still keep raising my hope about you. After my heart broke because of Hinata, i don't want to feel that pain again."

Sakusa steps in, "You said you had a hope on me? What does it mean?"

Atsumu smiles bitterly again, "Nevermind. Just forget it. It won't change anything anyway. The thing is, i'm happy for you. I'll get use to it. Time will heal me. Just go back to the dinner. He must be waiting for yo..."

Atsumu can't finish his words because Sakusa pushes him to the locker. The raven presses their bodies together to the locker. He stares closely at Atsumu meanwhile the latter holds his breath and opens his eyes wider than ever.

"Stop being mellow! Stop assuming things! If you have something to know about me, ask me directly," Sakusa yells at Atsumu.

Atsumu's heart is hammering. He doesn't know what to do with this situation. He stares at Sakusa's eyes, "How can i ask you directly? It will break my heart into pieces if i heard you say you love him right into my face," Atsumu speaks softly.

Sakusa gasps, he stares at Atsumu's eyes which start teary, "So, this whole time, you like me?" he asks softly.

"I do. Or i should say i did, because i decided to kill my feeling as i know you already love someone else. I don't want to be hurted anymore."

Sakusa frowns, "And you indeed assume things. Let me guess, you assume that i have a crush on Ushijima, don't you?"

Atsumu swallows hard at that name. Hearing that name from Sakusa's lips is an annoyance to him. He looks away and nods. He waits for the raven to ephasize the bitter truth in any seconds.

But Atsumu gasps as he feels a warm hand is caressing his face now. His eyes wide open at the fact Sakusa is stroking his cheek gently.

"Look at me," Sakusa speaks softly. Atsumu falls silent but he looks at Sakusa anyway. He feels butterflies in his stomach as he sees Sakusa is smiling at him.

"I don't have a crush on him. I just adore him as a role model in volleyball. That's all. I don't have any romantic feeling for him," he smiles.

Atsumu blushes, he clears his throat, "So, you don't like him, i mean, you don't love him?" 

Sakusa shakes his head, "No, i don't. Because i have someone else in my heart."

Atsumu's little hope drops instantly at that words. _So he doesn't love Ushijima but he has someone else. Fuck, my love life!!_ He curses internally.

"Oh, i see. Well, i'm happy for you, Omi. Now, let me go, i have to go home," Atsumu avoids Sakusa's eyes again.

"It's you, Dumbass. Oh God, stop being a drama queen!" Sakusa rolls his eyes and pecks Atsumu's lips in a flash.

Atsumu holds his breath. He can't believe his ears and his lips. _Omi just said he likes me? And he just kissed me?_ Atsumu looks at Sakusa dumbfoundedly.

"Omi, a-are you serious? You like m-me?" Atsumu stuters.

"I do, Dummy. Now, stop pouting," Sakusa giggles.

"But why?"

"Stop asking. You literally make me crazy the whole month. You make me can't stop thinking about you. I hate it because you stop teasing me."

"Omiii, you don't know how desperate i want to hear those words from you. I love you so much," Atsumu speaks softly.

"I love you too, Dumbass," Sakusa whispers.

They lean in together and kiss each other's lips. Softly and fondly. Atsumu hugs Sakusa's broad back while deepens their kiss. Sakusa wraps Atsumu's toned back tightly as he smiles to the blond's lips.

They keep kissing passionately until they have to catch their breath. They pull away and pant together.

Atsumu keeps looking at Sakusa's eyes. The latter does the same and he smiles.

"I love my setter," Sakusa whispers to Atsumu.

"I love my ace too," Atsumu pecks the younger's lips gently.

"Bokuto?" Sakusa teases him.

"Omiii..." Atsumu pouts.

"I'm joking, oh God, such a demanding boyfriend," Sakusa giggles.

Atsumu sighs at that word. _Boyfriend_. He is indeed Sakusa's boyfriend now.

"I'm beyond happy you're my boyfriend, Omi," Atsumu kisses Sakusa's jawline.

"Me too. Just stop making drama and just talk to me anytime you want, okay?" Sakusa kisses the blond's forehead.

"I will," Atsumu whispers.

"Now finish get dressing and we go home because i'm famished," Sakusa pulls away from Atsumu.

"Let's just eat at Osamu's place," Atsumu puts on his black shirt and the MSBY jacket.

"Agree."

"You haven't call me by my name yet, Omi," Atsumu packs all of his stuff into his gym bag.

"Agree, Atsumu," Sakusa rolls his eyes.

Atsumu smiles and rushes to hug Sakusa tightly. He kisses his boyfriend's cheek playfully. Sakusa just giggles at his cute demeanor.

"Let's go, i'm starving as well," Atsumu speaks cheerfully. Sakusa smiles because finally the old cheerful Atsumu is back. They leave the locker while holding hands. It's funny because somehow the locker where they used to steal glances is the only witness to their love confession.

"Omi?" Atsumu asks softly while they walking towards the parking lot.

"Hmmh?" Sakusa tightens their intertwined hands.

"Anyway, what did you leave at the locker earlier?" The blond asks seriously.

"My heart," Sakusa answers coolly.

"Omiii...," Atsumu hugs Sakusa tightly. Sakusa giggles and hugs the blond even tighter.

They laugh together under the moonlight after a month of yearning at each other.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fluffy Sakuatsu so much 🥰😘💗💕

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, my ultimate ship in Haikyuu is Kagehina, then Sakuatsu. But somehow, Sakuatsu is the very first Haikyuu ship i wrote.
> 
> Find me @peony_lilly on twitter and let's chit-chat about Haikyuu and Sakuatsu!! 💕


End file.
